Death of Katari
by Gabi Hol
Summary: I'd like to think that I died a hero's death, but that's not really what happened. Rated T for mild abuse, swearing and violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note:**

**Hello! I'd just like to put a few things out there. First, Jayden is my OC. I own her, but nothing else. Second, this story is going to mention events that occurred during the animated season, Justice League, where Shayara was still Hawk****_girl _****and not Hawk****_woman _****like she is in Young Justice. My character has taken on the mantle Hawkgirl, but still makes everyone at the cave call her Jay, like the bird. Third, I am a usual shipper of Wonderbird, so there will be many references to that, and one to Bluepulse, even though Jayden eventually falls in love with Blue. Fourth, Jayden is 100% Thanagarian. She was born there, but somehow showed up on earth a few years ago. That will be explained at the end of the story, but not now. Fifth and finally, if I get enough reviews pointing toward it, I will write more in relation to before this story. THANK YOU FOR READING THIS, and I hope it cleared up some potentially confusing stuff. **

**One more thing, I am aware that Jayden is the boys version of the name, I just have real-life friends named Jadyn and Jaden, so I just needed to change it somehow with still having the nickname Jay.**

* * *

"Jayden! School starts in 5!"

Shayara's voice, annoying as ever, pierced the silence of my seren apartment.

"Mmmmph…" I rolled in one direction, hoping it was the long side of my bed. I was wrong. I fell with a crash onto the wooden floor. Another bruise I can add to my collection that Shayara has given me.

I let out a coughing spell, I finally managed to wake up enough to grab a random shirt and put it on. Last night's training was the worst.

"You look like shit."

Unfortunately, it was true. I hadn't been paying attention last night, and Shayara hit me in face with her weapon of choice.

I muttered under my breath, "Touché." and immediately felt my hair being yanked back.

"What did you just say to me?"

"Nothing!" I squeaked back.

"Damn straight you COWARD!" And with that, I felt the air leave my lungs and I fell to the ground, gasping. She smiled at me while I tried to remember how to breathe.

Leaving out the door, she said, "Don't tell anyone," and I followed, "Because they won't believe you and I'll find out. I know."

The door slammed, and the alarm in my room went off.

7:30. Crap.

This was my 3rd tardy this week. I grabbed my favorite sweatshirt, and fell out of the open window. Then, at the last second, I snapped my wings out, and with a big whoosh, I was off.

Maybe I wouldn't be marked absent.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note:**

**So sorry about not updating for forever! I had lost my notebook containing this story, but now I found it!**

* * *

I burst into biology class. Everyone, including the teacher, has his or her eyes fixed on me, or more specifically, the deep cuts spotting my cheek.

After what seems like a million years, the teacher says, "Jayden, take your seat. Now, the Krebs cycle is…" and droned on. I can hear my name being whispered multiple times around the room, but a boy named Jaime Reyes was the first one to confront me to my face. "Jay. ¿Qué pasó?

We were friends, (I think) and I knew multiple languages, so I answered back. "Caí en la escalera. Estoy bien." He gave me a 'nice job' look, and returned to listening to a boring talk about the boring behaviors of boring proteins. Ugh.

* * *

While we were changing classes, two of my closest friends, Cassie Sandsmark and Tim Drake came up behind me. I could see them in my mirror on my locker, but decided to let them have the benefit of the doubt, and 'scare' me.

"Boo! " whispered the blonde. I smiled, but realized what my face still looked like, and didn't turn around. "Jay? Are you there?" Tim asked jokingly.

Moment of truth. I pulled my curly blonde hair out of my eyes, and faced them. Tim tried to be stoic, but Cassie immediately looked horrified and reached into her bag pulling out some Neosporin.

The both of them, at the same time talked like a whirlwind, showing concern for yet another injury that just kept happening to 'clumsy' me. They had a reason to worry, sure, but was I about to tell them what was actually going on? Absolutely not. Eventually they were going to figure out the situation at Shayara's apartment, but until then, I just needed to keep telling lies.

"I…um… fell off my skateboard yesterday…" Tim looked into my eyes. Crap. I knew he was trained at this. Bat-child…

"That's the same bullshit you told us a month ago. Skateboard accidents don't leave gaping holes in any person's face Jay."

I disregarded Tim's frustrated remark, and leaned towards the adorable couple. Whispering, I said "I'll tell you in the cave tonight." At least I was buying more time to find a new story.

* * *

"Jayden Hol will be working with…" God I hate suspense. My history teacher was picking partners for another project. "Bart Allen" I looked over my shoulder in his general direction. At least I liked him; the guy was a riot. But instead of his adorable facial expressions, was an empty desk. The teacher noticed this too.

She tapped the side of her head with the palm of her hand for the millionth time. "Hello Mrs. Kent! Bart's gone on vacation! I'll just pair you with…Jaime Reyes."

He immediately sat down in the empty desk beside me.

"So… Terrible option number one? or even-worse option two?" I asked with a couldn't-care-less look.

Jaime smiled really big, and I could feel my stomach just melt. What the crap? "Probably the first one amiga. I can't let you fail three projects in a row." It was true. I sucked at all things school.

Letting out what I think was a laugh; I reached to grab my history book on my desk. Jaime had the same idea, because our hands touched. He blushed and pulled away, while I just grabbed the book like nothing had happened.


	3. Chapter 3

RINNGGGG! The last bell of the week sang a joyful and one of my favorite songs. People immediately flooded the hallways. I shoved myself through everyone in order to get back to my locker, which was unfortunately placed right next to Camryn Jones. Ugh.

"Oh my GOD Jayden! Like, What happened to your face? Did another snowplow hit it like it did when you were a baby?" Trick question, I wasn't born here. I smiled at my own joke, but apparently, I still can't mind link no matter how many times I've tried, because I got another dose of hate.

"And, like, how many times have you worn that sweatshirt this month? Is your mommy neglecting you from decent fashion, or is that just your own doing?" she said in a mocking tone. All of her so-called friends were giggling around her like a sit-com audience, but I was totally missing the joke. I usually can survive with ignoring her, but today was already being rough.

"Every day. I like to spend my time focusing on being a crime-waitress, instead of being a narcissistic brat." Oh God. I haven't even seen that shade of red on Shayara, and she can get almost nuke-angry. But then, a creepy smile spread across her face.

"Listen Jayden… Jayme was just begging me to go out with him yesterday, so don't even try."

I genuinely laughed. "Umm… He obviously didn't, because you said his name wrong… It's Jaime." I laughed some more, grabbed my backpack, and slammed my locker in her even redder face. "So don't even try."

Great times…


	4. Chapter 4

I walked into my apartment after school, and almost didn't notice the unfamiliar man sitting on my couch. "AAAH!" I yelled, and grabbed for my sword in my pocket. He got up, and I noticed he had an emblem on his chest. I had seen it on Carter, but this man looked nothing like Carter. He was older, and his eyes were tired.

Composing myself slightly, I said in a shaky voice, "I don't have any money, or valuables… Just get out of my house…"

He looked at me confused. "Shayara, why do you look younger? And blonder?" And with that, he whipped out huge wings and stepped toward me. "What have you done with her you useless human?!"

I snap my wings out as well. Our wings are the exact same shade of grey. "I'm all Thanagarian. And depending on who you talk to, not useless."

The door slid open, with Shayara inside of it. She gave one look to this unfamiliar man, and dropped her purse. "Hro?"

* * *

"Wait… So you're saying you know this guy?" I am trying to process the entire conversation that has occurred between the two with no consideration to me. "And you were engaged to him? What?"

Again, they ignore me, and start talking more about an invasion, and something called a hyper bypass, but apparently it occurred way before me.

Suddenly, the old man says, "You know, you kind of look like Katari…" His voice trails off.

Shayara picks up the confusion in my face. "Katari was Hro's only daughter, and the best child army general that Thanagar had ever seen. One day, when she came here to Earth for a mission, she just disappeared."

"She was 12 Earth years old when I lost her. I was distracted for just a few seconds, and she was taken away from me forever." I put my hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry. I wish I could help."

"Nobody can. I just wanted to come for old time's sake, and see you again." He looked sadly at the ground, and stood up. Pausing, he looked again at me. "How old did you say you were? Earth years?"

"16, sir." I've been on earth for about 4 years now." His face lit up, but I had no idea why.


	5. Chapter 5

"How much do you want to bet she forgot her birthday again?" Kid Flash asked.

"Bart, there is no way a person can forget their own birthday three years in a row. 20 dollars." answered Blue Beetle.

* * *

"Umm… Blue? Why are the lights off?" I asked him. He was standing awkwardly in the middle of the room, with his hands behind his back. All of the sudden, everyone from the team jumped out from behind random objects strewn throughout the room, and the lights flickered back on. "SURPRISE!"

"Oh my God. Guys… You're never going to believe this, but…" Bart held out his hand to Blue and made a 'pay up' motion.

"I totally forgot! Sorry!"

Blue Beetle slapped a 20 dollar bill into Bart's hand, and he took it happily.

"Jay, you really need to get better at remembering this stuff. Kid's gotten almost 100 dollars from you forgetting your birthday alone." Tim said, laughing another one of Bart's funny facial expressions.

"Um… I guess you're welcome Kid…" He ran over to me in a blur.

"Jay… Nothing makes me happier." and with 'nothing' he not-so-discretely put his arm around my shoulder. We used to be the same short height, but when he turned 17 this year, he outdid himself in making me, and everyone else, feel like a midget.

"Ugh."I said jokingly as a re-adjusted my helmet. "Knowing you," gesturing towards Cassie, "you probably have this huge plan for my birthday." Cassie smiled even bigger.

"You're never going to believe this, but…" Cassie pulled out 6 small pieces of paper out of her pocket. "TA-DAH! Tickets to Disney World!

"What? Guys… Come on… My birthday is not that- Wait, 6?"

Tim looked away. "We, umm ordered these before Superboy… um…"

"I got it." I said sharply. I loved Conner. We were basically siblings. We would just sit and talk for hours, and hang out at my apartment. Then, without any warnings, he died.

"Jay, if it means"

"No. Give it to some kid behind us. I don't want to talk about it." I interrupted Blue. They all looked down or away. It was a bad day for all of us. Most of the Young Justice League then grew up to join the real Justice League or just left the life all together. There was only Bart, Blue, Cassie, Tim, and me left.

I tried desperately to change the subject. "Here. Let me zeta back to my place and I'll change into some street clothes and meet you guys there. Although…" I looked directly at Cassie with a suspicious look I had copied and perfected from Shayara. "Weren't we supposed to have a mission today?

"WHAT?!" She asked smiling, "Not anymore, I guess!"

"Batman… is going to murder you." I typed a few buttons onto the screen by the zeta tubes. "I'll come with." said Blue.

"Um… Sure?" I finished typing in the code to send me and Blue back to my home. The ever-annoying mechanical voice chimed "Recognized. Hawkgirl. B-7-8." I could feel the light surround me, and then disappear as the inside of the Blüdhaven zeta spot became clear. I stepped out and waited for him.

"Recognized. Blue Beetle. B-2-2." The door opened and he just stood, staring around the dirty alleyway. "You live in Blüdhaven too? Isn't it just a little dangerous for a chica like you?"

"Of course it is. I can't even count the number of times I've heard the words, 'Purse and phone' and it ending with my fist in their face. They need to learn that I'm not some ordinary chica." He smiled.

"Anyway, why did you want to come?" I asked as I took off from the ground. The zeta spot was a few miles away from my apartment.

He followed behind in the air. "Well, I just don't really know you, besides your sassy and badass side." I quickly retorted back, "Are you saying I can't just be sassy and badass? Because I'm pretty sure that's it."

"No.. Well… Yeah… I mean, everyone else knows each other's identity, and will, I don't know yours… So there's a mystery side to you too.

I descended into a back alley beside the back door of the apartment building and walked in. "I don't exactly remember you being freelance with your ID either."

"Jaime Reyes." I stop dead in the motion of turning my key in the door. Oh my god…

No… Freaking… Way…


	6. Chapter 6

My hand was shaking as I opened the door. "Wait here." I instructed Blue, um Jaime…

I slipped off my golden battle helmet and my blonde hair curled around my face in a puffy way. There was no way he was ever going to accept this. Jaime and Jayden barely knew each other, but Hawkgirl and Blue Beetle were teammates and- never mind.

The sleeveless ruffled white tube top and bright blue spandex pants were replaced with a simple t-shirt (the only one I owned without noticeable blood stains and holes) and a windbreaker coat even though it was the middle of summer. Hey, I had to hide the weird shapes on my back somehow.

How in the world was I going to explain that I, Jayden Hol, was Hawkgirl? Maybe if I just put some makeup on? I walked into the bathroom, holding my pair of jeans I still needed to get on. I opened the cabinet, grabbed some mascara, looked in the mirror, and immediately regretted it. The gashes in my face were still there. My mask had covered them, but there was no way my sunglasses were going to cover my entire cheek.

"AARRGH!" I yelled. The situation was getting worse by the minute.

"Jay?" Jaime's voice came from outside the room. "Can I come in?"

"Not if you want to see me without pants!"

"Well in that case…" I heard the door open and I immediately slipped on my jeans.

"You perve!" I yelled, and then with one last look at my miserable reflection, I opened the bathroom door to face Jaime.

He was smiling, but when he surveyed my face, his face was changed to amazed. "Jayden. Jayden Hol." Sheepishly, I looked down. "Yeah."

Jaime lifted my chin with his pointer finger and looked straight into my eyes, but then diverted his attention to the holes by my eye. "Aren't you going to tell me what happened to your face?"

I was totally shocked by this gesture, and I think he was too, because he put his hand down, and turned around. "Assuming it wasn't one of these…" Crap. He had walked into my room. "Don't touch **ANY** of my swords!" They were all neatly arranged on the wall, ranked by their usefulness to me.

But, Boys will be boys. Jaime immediately grabbed one, and I heard the electrical discharge before I heard him yell. "Damnit Jaime! Those are Thanagarian tech! I'm the only one on the TEAM who can touch them!" I grabbed his hand and checked it over. Nothing was wrong. "You're lucky you let go fast enough."

He looked at me, then the sword on the ground then back at me. "I'm assuming I can't help and pick it up?"

You would assume correctly." I put the sword back in its spot, and snatched my sunglasses off my bedside table. "Now are we going to Disney or not?" I asked.

"Not yet. First you need to tell me-" He was looking directly at Shayara's mace. Crapcrapcrapcrap. "The scarab said that the mace has a 99 percent chance to the wounds by your eye." He paused. "Is Shayara?"

"No. I don't want to talk about it."

He grabbed my arm forcefully. "You know Jay, it's not illegal to share feelings with another person."

"Feelings get people hurt. That's all they do." I slipped my keychain-sized sword into my pocket, and took off out of my window.

Blue immediately followed. "Look. I'm sorry hermana… I just… I really like you, both as Jayden and Hawkgirl, and I want to help."

This threw me for a loop. I had like Jaime… for forever, but I could have never guessed that we had been working together, side-by-side. I looked back at the mechanical casing around my teammate, and with a smile to lighten the mood, I said, "I know." And with that, I dropped to the zeta spot.

I waited for Blue, and together we talked to the invisible voice. "Access Hawkgirl. B-7-8. Orlando." "Access Blue Beetle. B-2-2. Orlando."

The bright light of the zeta radiation came over both of us, while the view of the dirty Blüdhaven zeta spot faded away.


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Note: I'm really sorry for not updating in forever, but I'm having major writers block. I've already written the ending, and what will happen then, but I really need some help on what will actually happen at Disney world. Can I get some ideas from you guys? THANKS FOR STICKING WITH ME!**

_"__Daddy! Daddy!" She was adorable in that spring dress, blond ringlets flying back from her face, and her small, grey wings tucked behind her. "You're home!" She jumped into my arms and I picked her up, and swung her around._

Little was I to know that she would be taken from me. And I, Hro Talak, was going to get my daughter back.

* * *

As soon as I opened the door, the sun almost blinded me, even though I had dark sunglasses on. Bart then rushed over, grabbed my arm and started pulling me at his amazing speed out of the alley. "Bart! Slow down! We have until midnight!"

"You two took forever! Unless…" He had noticed that both of us had our uniforms off. "You guys figured it out?"

"Weren't you two surprised?" asked Cassie. "Everyone else knew who you guys were, except for you two."

"Cass…" Tim interjected. "That made no sense."

Blue and I looked at each other as the logical and the not-so-logical couple fought over something, and just waited.

"Chicas! Son muy bonitas, but lets go already!" I laughed, but Tim and Cass just stared at Jaime.

The first ride Cass insisted that we go on was Space Mountain, which was at the back of the park.

"The only person who isn't bothered by walked this far is Tim." I grumbled to Cass, which was responded by a death-glare from Tim.

We finally made it to the actual ride, but there was a gigantic line out the door. Cassie noticed everybody's disappointment and looked at us with a sinister grin.

"Guys. I got papers saying that we are VIP's, giving us access to everything. Do you want to use them?"

"Uh, doy! You're hacking the system better than Tim could!" said Bart impressed, followed by another death-glare from Tim. The only people who I've seen master Tim's face was anyone in the Bat-family.

"Great!" said Cass, completely ignoring her boyfriend's anger well up. "I'll go talk to them!" Cassie squealed with delight and rushed over to a man dressed in an uncomfortable-looking space suit. He looked at us with deep suspicion.

"We look like fabulous VIP's don't we?" I elbowed Bart.

"Jay, we all know you got that shirt at Goodwill for less than a dollar." said Tim, trying to divert the attention from us dumping on him.

"Right, because you're so amazing for having a 50 dollar shirt from some company I've never heard of." I retorted.

Bart whispered something into Jaime's ear, and both of them started laughing. "I call that" Jaime struggled to say without laughing "getting tricked by a business." Bart finished, and they both started laughing even harder.

"That is a new low on your stupid jokes guys. Just get a room." grumbled Tim.

"That's saying something…" I said back to Tim.

After what seemed like forever of Tim vs Jaime and Bart being extremely entertaining, Cass finally came back and handed us each our own cards with our names on them.

"Okay guys, break it up. These cards are our ticket to basically doing everything. We just need to hold them to the light up thingy and we get to budge everyone."

We all grabbed our cards and placed them on the "light up thingy" and walked into an area that obviously wasn't open to the public. There were spaceships, different pictures of made up planets, and all the people going out of the ride. We walked until we were on the opposite side of the general public getting onto the ride, and were instructed to climb into these little canoes. I was able to fit quite comfortably, (I'm only 4'11 because I need to be short to fly) and Cassie and Tim piled in behind me. Bart struggled to fit, and kept assuring the attendant that by squirming, he could fit. The seatbelt clicked, and we were on our way.

There were only 3 seats in the canoe though, which left Blue and Bart in the canoe behind us, all by themselves. The first few bars of "Here Comes the Bride could be heard from Tim's seat, and Cassie and I joined in singing. It was responded by multiple "I'M NOT GAYs" from Blue, and laughter from Bart.

We rode the ride, and all was fine, but when we got back to the place where people get out, all of us unbuckled our seatbelts except for Bart.

"I can't- get this- unstuck!" Bart cried as he fidgeted to get out of the entrapment. The attendant looked at Bart with an not-amused face and turned to their radios. "Got an idea." Bart started shaking at his super speed and the belt fell right through. He then unbuckled it, and walked off without the help he was supposed to receive.

"Dude! You almost blew our cover!" Tim angrily whispered as we exited on the same escalator we had passed going in.

"Dude, there was no way I was ever going to live down that I needed help on unbuckling my seatbelt at Disneyworld." Bart pouted.

All of us laughed in agreement, and we exited the doors, straight into a gift shop. "Cass, this is enough for my birthday." I immediately shot down her idea, as a prerequisite to what I assumed to be her next question.


End file.
